Taki's Mission: EICAESS
by TalesFromStreetFighter
Summary: During her swimming, Taki was alerted that their rival clan killed their commander, so her mission is to engage in combat with their strongest fighter. Will Taki complete her mission? Read to see!


Taki was all alone in the night, swimming in her red bikini...when a perverted male underwater went over to her, and lifted up her breasts and started bouncing them. Taki did not enjoy it, and was enraged, so she took out her sword, Rekki-Maru, grabbed his testicles, and sliced them off, leaving him bleeding and running home to mommy, crying. Taki chuckled lightly at his actions, so now she had to get back to her swimming. But then, another perverted one behind her poked her breasts and jiggled them, so she used her Ninja Cannon to send him flying to the moon. So swimming peacefully, once again, but a signal came. It was a secret mission, but what was it? She stripped herself off of her bikini, and got dressed in her trademark outfit. Heading back to her clan's lair, Taki crouched on one knee with her fist on the ground. "What is my mission, Master?"

"Yes, we have a very big problem on our hands. Hajimito, the strongest shinobi fighter of our enemy clan, the Iga, has killed one of our commanders. I'm afraid our commander is dead at the moment." The leader said. "And what do you need me to do?" Taki asked. "Engage in one-on-one combat against him. Do you accept this mission?". Taki accepted. On her mission, Taki is running through the streets, until she reached an island with a large fortress on it. The guards were wearing black spandex uniforms with scarfs around their necks and covering their mouths. "My word, those guards are true ninjas. I could take both of them at once. This isn't an undercover mission!"

Taki wasn't exactly totally sure about the abilities of the Iga ninjas, and if she would find that out way too late, she'd be more than sorry. Especially if it happens deep inside the fort where its harder to lose, so if she would test out their fighting here and now, she could still easily escape if it turns out that these Ninja are much more than a match against her. And there was a little choice anyways, as she suddenly steps on a twig, snapping it loud and alerting the guards:

"Who goes there? Show yourself!" the guards shouted as Taki thought "I might as well..." She leaped out of her hiding place, landing some distance in front of the ninja. She showed her intention on her face. "Are you ready?" This however amused the guards: She drew Rekki-Maru and Mekki-Maru, and the guards initiate in Ninjutsu stance, drawing their katanas. She took both of them down quickly before they could attack. She advanced inside the fortress.

The Iga leader teleported inside his fortress. Taki offered, "I am Taki, a kunoichi of the Fu-Ma clan, sent by the leader. I come for an offer to fight Hajimito, your strongest shinobi fighter. I'm in condition of testing his skills, and to avenge my clan's commander."

"Hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm...You poor deluded fool...so weak-minded to combat Hajimito. I assume that you're sent by the Fu-Ma clan?" The Iga leader asked. "Yes." Taki agreed. "I'll have you know that he never lost a fight to a someone of the Fu-Ma like you...So, if a fight with him is what you want.... Hajimito!"

A mysterious black-haired ninja teleports into the room. "What is it?" Hajimito asked. "A kunoichi of the Fu-Ma clan wishes to fight you to test your skills...and to avenge Fu-Ma's commander, whom we killed." The Iga leader said. Hajimito crossed his arms. "Well, I see you're here for one-on-one combat with me. Very well, Initiate in combat! Let's keep this fair and square."

"Let's see how well you fight." They both initiate in fighting stance. The heat of the battle boiling in themselves. They stood standing. "Great....Me, a true undefeated shinobi, fighting a...a... A big-breasted ninja woman!" Hajimito commented. Taki felt so surprised and so pissed! "Did you just...call me...BIG-BREASTED!?!?!! I can never forgive you for that comment!" Taki yelled, and Hajimito chuckled lightly.

Shobu! The battle is commenced! Both ninjas are superbly trained, and incredibly deadly. Though Hajimito is skilled in many techniques of ninja combat, he has become complacent in his own superiority, while Taki has embraced many new forms of armed and unarmed combat. Taki delivered the final blow to Hajimito. Taki kicks her opponent, and then performs a ninja spell to triple herself. All three slash the target, jump into the air, become one again, and when she descended down, Taki used The Seal of the Fire Dragon. The sword connected his chin, scarring it lightly. Because of this event, Hajimito has sworn revenge on Taki for defeat. The leader mocked Hajimito for losing to such a big-breasted Fu-Ma kunoichi, and banished Hajimito from the clan forever.


End file.
